


Here, Ghostie Ghostie Ghostie

by Laynai



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laynai/pseuds/Laynai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two FBI agents show up asking about the death next door, things get really weird, really fast. And that's by Amity Park's standards</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These definitely aren't ghosts, Sammy

The new people in town didn't bother Danny. They had come in their suits and an old car asking questions about the neighbour's death. It seemed a bit strange that the FBI would send a couple of their agents for something so small as a death (however unusual it had been), but Danny decided that it wasn't for him to judge. He knew what had caused Mrs Gomer's death and had dealt with it. Some low-level ghost had escaped the portal while Danny had been at school. He had come home to some strange noises coming from the old woman's house. Entering her house hadn't been a problem, seeing as he could go ghost and walk through walls. The sight that had awaited him had almost made him throw up. Almost. However, being ghost meant that he couldn't.  
Mrs Gomer was all over the walls and ceiling. He could see an eye dangling from a hook on the wall where a picture once hung. He stepped in something squishy and when he looked down, he was greeted with a bit of something that could have been liver or brain. He wasn't sure which. The old woman was certainly not his first death in his 2 years as a halfa, but she was certainly the most gruesome. He quickly looked away, looking for the ghost he knew was somewhere in the house. The cold feeling he got while near one increased as he headed upstairs. The ghost had seemed to make its temporary home in the bathroom, every so often emitting a noise of joy. Before the disgusting octopus thing even knew it, Danny had shot it with his ecto-blast and caught it in the thermos. He went back downstairs, careful to not look too carefully at his surroundings in the lounge, and went back home. Sickened, he placed the thermos in the lab - he would think of a suitable punishment for the thing when he got back - before going back next door, this time as a human. He bust the front door open and rang the cops, careful to make himself sound scared and ill. 

The FBI had asked the same questions as the cops did. What were you doing there? What kind of sounds did you hear? Was there anything unusual about the death? Danny had almost laughed at the last one. You mean apart from the way she was all over the room? The shorter of the two nodded slightly, as though conceding defeat. They had spent an hour going over what Danny had seen or heard before leaving, not in the slightest bit suspicious as to Danny's secret life.  
The day after the FBI had come found him and his two closest friends, Sam and Tucker, in the Nasty Burger. They were discussing the punishment for the octopus ghost and what would be suitable. It was still stuck in the thermos 2 days after the murder, and they were still no closer to coming to a conclusion.  
"We could always send it to Walker. He'd know what to do."  
"Walker would throw me in with it. If he even threw it in, in the first place. He doesn't care what the ghosts do as soon as they're in our dimension."  
"Oh."  
"What about just leaving the nasty thing in the thermos?"  
"I don't think that's punishment enough."  
It carried on like this until the two FBI agents walked in. Danny quieted his two friends as the men got close to them and sat at the table beside theirs, effectively stopping their ghostly conversation all together. To fill the silence, they spoke about school work (have you done that essay for Lancer yet?) and the latest gossip (did you hear that Paulina and Gary are together?), until the agents began talking about something that caught Danny's interest. Sam and Tucker were arguing over some math work they had been set, so Danny tuned them out to listen.  
"Could it have been that ghost kid?" The shorter of the two asked in between mouthfuls of burger, "what do they call him, Danny Phantom?" The tall one didn't even glance up from the laptop screen when he answered.  
"I dunno. The people here think of him as a hero. I mean, look at this," he turned the laptop around to face the other, though Danny couldn't see what was on the screen thanks to Tucker's hat. "'Phantom saves the day', 'Boo hoo! Local ghost boy makes ghosts cry.'?" They were all newspaper headlines from the local paper. Those people really needed to come up with better headlines.  
"He's gotta be connected to it though."  
"Maybe, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions." He spun the laptop back around to him again. "I think we should look at other options before we try to gank the kid."  
"Whatever."

Danny was about to open his mouth to stop his friends from arguing, when his ghost breath alerted him to trouble. He groaned and tried getting their attention.  
"Guys?" Their bickering continued, so he tried again, louder.   
"Guys!"   
"What?" Their voices came in unison.  
"We need to get going." He said jumping to his feet. The others followed, immediately understanding the urgency. The three ran into the alley next to the building, making sure they were out of sight before Danny changed. The fact that night had fallen helped his desire to stay hidden. The familiar rings ran up and down his body, rearranging his molecules. Tucker pulled out a thermos from his bag and Danny flew into the air, following his ghost sense and trusting his two friends to follow him. A scream sounded from the direction they were headed and Danny flew faster, desperately trying to get there on time. It took all of 30 seconds to get to the right place, but they were too late. The small octopus ghost that should have been in the thermos in the lab was free and had killed another person. Their remains were just as gruesome as Mrs Gomer's, only this time, it was in a garden, not a room. The ghost saw Danny this time and panicked, tried to get away, but Danny blasted it with his ecto-blast. Tucker and Sam came into view of the blood and guts and their faces paled.  
"Oh my god..." Danny heard Tucker say, before the techno-geek dropped the thermos and his bag and ran to throw up. Sam stayed, staring at the mess before shaking herself out of it and grabbing the thermos. She released the catch on it, opening it up, and aimed. The octopus ghost was caught in the thermos for the second time. The halfa floated down to the ground, making sure to land in a spot not covered with body parts.  
"Go take Tucker home. I'll try and clean up here" He told Sam. "Leave the police an anonymous tip or something."  
"Are you sure? I doubt Tucker's feeling that bad." The sounds coming from behind the bush said differently and Danny smiled in amusement.  
"Go on, I'll catch you up later."

It was 5 minutes later that Danny had finally cleared away the remains of Tucker's nasty burger and was about to call the police when a loud roaring of an engine made itself known. The ghost looked up the street, seeing the FBI's sleek, black car heading his direction. He watched as it stopped and the two men got out, aiming guns at him. The short one began firing at him, which Danny easily dodged after 2 years of experience, but he still panicked and tried to placate them.  
"Hey! Wait, what are you doing? Stop!" They fired more bullets at him. Obviously, they had seen the mess of blood and guts and connected him to it. The taller one edged closer and picked up Tucker's bag and Danny mentally cursed. There were a couple of new Fenton inventions in there that Danny had thought could be useful. While the shorter one continued to fire, the taller one looked through the bag and pulled out a Fenton De-ghoster (Jack really needed to get better at naming things), looking thoroughly confused with the find. Danny winced and decided it would be a good time to go. Turning his back on the two men, he flew away. He'd barely made it a few feet when something whistled past him, just grazing his leg as it went. They had worked out how to use the stupid thing. The pain from the graze flared up, consuming him so much that he didn't realise he was falling till he hit the ground. The pain lasted for all of five seconds before he was up and running again. He felt dizzy and dazed and through his clouded mind, he saw he was on the street next to the one the men were at. He needed to go faster to escape them. Running was too slow. He tried to feel weightless, to get the wind to carry him, but only managed a few inches before tumbling back to the ground.  
"What the..."   
"Sam, stop playing with the weird things and get over here." The voice of the shorter man sounded closer than just the next street away. Danny turned around and found himself staring into angry eyes. The tall one - now known to Danny as Sam - rounded the corner, still holding onto the Fenton invention. In the split second between Sam rounding that corner and Danny coming to his senses enough to run, the ghost-kid felt for his other powers, trying anything. Ecto-blast (gone), intangibility (dead), invisibility (still very clearly opaque), and ice (melted). He could no longer feel his ghostly powers. So he ran.

"Dean! Over here!" Sam and Dean had been walking through the park's small woods for about an hour, searching for the ghost-boy. They both had one of the Fenton guns each. Sam still had the De-Ghoster, but Dean had a normal ecto-gun. They had been shouting each other every time they thought they saw the glow of his eyes or the aura of his body. Each time it had turned out to be just another wild animal. They were getting too close to Danny. It was only a matter of time before one of their calls was not a false alarm. He hid behind the thick trunk of a young tree. Young enough to have not grown too knobbly, but old enough to have a rather thick trunk. His breathing was ragged from the run, but the two men had barely been out of breath. That meant they had more stamina than him, meaning he would not last as long as them if it came to a fight. They also had weapons, while he was powerless. The only thing he could do was either surrender and hope they would stop shooting long enough to listen to him, or run through the trees, hoping they wouldn't see him.  
Okay, so he had assessed his options. He should probably wonder about his powerless state. It took longer than it should have done to work it out. The De-Ghoster blast had grazed his leg. The gun was meant to stop a ghost's powers completely. Not only stop them from firing ecto-blasts and the other usual stuff, but make their ectoplasm unstable enough to allow a quick capture in the Thermos. It was sort of like a more violent version of the Plasmius Maximus. If the blast had hit him full on, Danny guessed that he would have immediately become human, giving away his secret. As it was, the graze had only short-circuited his powers for a short while, including his ability to switch between ghost and human as he had found out when he first entered the trees.  
He stiffened as he heard a crack of twigs not too far away. Someone was close.  
"Here, ghostie ghostie ghostie. Come out, come out where ever you are." The gentle, taunting tone of the voice belonged to the shorter one - Dean. Danny closed his eyes and made a split-second decision. Hoping that these guys were of the ask first, shoot later kind (previous actions had said that they weren't), he stepped out from behind his tree, hands in the air.  
"Alright! Alright, I surrender! Just don't shoot me anymore!"  
"Why should we stop?" Sam had heard Danny's voice and had started walking over to them, gun trained on Danny. Dean was glaring at him. Danny looked him straight in the eyes as he answered.  
"Because A) those things could do some serious damage to me. And B)" he said hurriedly as Dean lifted his eyebrows as though that would be a plus "I'm totally innocent in all this! I even caught the ghost responsible for the killings... twice!"  
"Oh, yeah?" Sam had reached them and had joined in the conversation. Well... at least they weren't shooting him. "If you're innocent, then why did you run?"  
"Because you were shooting at me! What would you do if two full-grown men were shooting at you when you were only 16?" Dean shrugged.  
"Shoot 'em back." Danny paused in shock for a moment as he took those words in. As he looked the two men up and down, he snorted and shook his head.  
"Yeah, I can see that actually." There was a strange tingling sensation in his fingertips, slowly spreading into his hands as he spoke. "Look, I just wanna get home and find out who let the nasty thing out of the Thermos and get on with my life."  
"Life?" Sam furrowed his brow in confusion.  
"Existence. Whatever." The tingling was spreading faster, now up to his elbows. Danny tried building an ecto-blast in his hand without the two men seeing and was rewarded with the familiar sensation of power. He warily eyed the guns still trained on him, feeling thankful that they had decided to not shoot him yet.  
"First you can answer some questions." Dean snarled "Like, what exactly are you?" Danny snorted in amusement.   
"Eeer, a ghost? I would've thought that was obvious."   
"Ghosts can't do what you do. They can't fly or whatever else you do."  
"Obviously, you're new to Amity."  
"Huh?"  
"Look, just go ask the Fentons. I'm not a threat and they can tell you about ghosts."  
"We know everything we need to about ghosts." Dean lowered the ecto-gun slightly and Sam followed suit. "Since you're being so chatty, how about telling us where your bones are and we'll be on our way." Their hands dropped to their sides, guns no longer pointing at Danny. The halfa sighed with relief, until his brain caught up with their words.  
"M-my bones?!" He practically squeaked in surprise. "What the hell do you want my bones for?"  
"Remains then." The tingling was growing stronger, flooding from his arms into his stomach, slowly.  
"I don't have any remains!" He started backing away from the two men, who were obviously not all there in the head "Look, I just need to get back home to deal with the other ghost and check on my friends. So... let's part ways as unlikely friends, yeah?" Almost there, the tingling had almost filled his stomach, warming him thoroughly, come on. The two fake agents immediately brought their stolen weapons back up again.  
"No way, you're not going anywhere, kid." Dean fired and Danny almost wept with relief when the blast went through him instead of hitting him. He made himself tangible again, to the great surprise of Dean and Sam.  
"How...?" Sam was staring at him with confusion and curiosity. Dean, however, fired again. This time Danny went invisible and began to run, getting steadily faster until he lifted his feet off the ground and flew off. Choking his tears back in relief, he landed in front of his home, turned human and walked back in.

Sam and Tucker were waiting for him in the living room. The TV was turned on, showing some old cop show that nobody watched anymore. He heard the familiar crashes and bangs coming from the direction of the basement and sighed. His two friends turned to look at him as he walked over to them, worry in their eyes.  
"You took your time." Sam's eyes were boring into his, demanding an explanation.  
"Sorry... ran into some trouble. Nothing I couldn't handle." He looked towards Tucker "Your bag may be lost forever though." The two were silent as they waited for an explanation. Danny sighed and was about to open his mouth when the memorable purr of a car made itself known. The engine cut off and the three were silent as someone got out of the car. A few seconds later, someone knocked on the door.


	2. Ghosts have lairs now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Winchesters sniffing around the Fentons, poor Danny isn't really feeling his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a small amount of swearing in it. You've been warned.

Sam and Tucker were quiet in the first few seconds, waiting for Danny to open the door. They glanced at each other when it became apparent their friend wasn’t going to move.  
“Eeeer, Danny?” Tucker’s voice was almost a whisper, “Aren’t you going to get that?” The boy in question shook his head as though to clear it of something and slowly walked towards the door. The men at the door were back in their suits, looking official again. The shorter one – Dean – looked down at an object in his hands.  
“Eer, is there a Tucker Foley here?” Danny looked down to see what the object was and saw his friend’s bag, firmly closed but looking considerably lighter than it had before. “We found his bag and it was full of Fenton inventions, so I’m guessing he’s a friend or something.” Tucker, who had been silent up till this point, stepped forwards and grabbed his bag.  
“That’s me! I keep the things for safe-keeping, so to speak.” 

Sam snorted. What Tucker had said wasn’t too far from the truth. If Danny’s parents still had these weapons, they’d be trying to shoot at the ghosts causing trouble but would most likely hit their son due to how fast ghosts could move when fighting. With Tucker keeping hold of them, Jack and Maddie wouldn’t be tempted to use the things to see if they worked. Of course, they wouldn’t intentionally try to hurt Phantom. An alliance had been struck almost a year before and while they didn’t know yet that their son and Phantom were one and the same, the truce had made Danny’s ghost life a helluva lot easier.  
“Why would they give dangerous weapons to a kid like you for safe-keeping?” FBI Sam asked, looking extremely doubtful.

Danny, who had yet to say a word, answered.  
“My mom and dad didn’t. I did." The two men looked at him, obviously waiting for Danny to elaborate. "Tuck likes all this technology stuff." He shrugged slightly as though it was no big deal. "Besides, you've met my parents. Do you really think all this stuff would be safer in their hands?" Dean frowned as he remembered their encounter with the Fentons the day they had first come to Amity asking about Mrs Gomer's death.  
"Okay, you got us there." Dean admitted, then gave them the slightest of smirks. "Care to explain why that Phantom ghost had your bag, Tucker Foley?" The boys froze but fortunately for them, Sam - their Sam - was a quick-thinker.  
"We help him out sometimes." Her purple eyes glinted slightly "We heard a scream, ran towards it, and found Phantom just finishing up with a ghost. Tucker sucked the ghost into the thermos, then we saw the remains of the body and Phantom told us to go home while he called the police. Tucker must've dropped the bag because..." She grimaced "well, you saw the body." Sam finished quietly. The two men were silent for a moment, contemplating what the teenagers had told them. They glanced at each other and seemed to come to an agreement.  
"Know where Phantom is now by any chance?" Dean asked gruffly. The teens shrugged.  
"Probably in his lair." Danny replied, mirth dancing in his blue eyes. Phantom was definitely in his lair. He moved out of the way of the door, clearly inviting them to come further in. Sam and Tucker exchanged amused glances.  
"Lair?"  
"Yeah, in the Ghost Zone."  
"Ghost Zone...?" The two men looked incredulous.  
"Yeah. Are you guys gonna repeat everything I say, or are you gonna come in?" Sam and Dean entered the house and Danny closed the door behind them. "So did you come here just to drop off Tuck's bag, or was there something else?" The men stood a little straighter as they remembered why they had decided to come here in the first place.  
"Uh, actually, we wanted to see your parents. Are they home?" Dean asked. A mini explosion seemed to rock the house slightly and a muffled cuss word followed it. The three teens were unperturbed by the distraction and in unison pointed towards the kitchen and the entrance to the basement.  
"They're down there."  
"Uh, thanks." They started moving towards the kitchen but Danny smiled and stopped them. He made his way to the basement entrance.  
"Mom! Dad! Those FBI people are here again," He glanced back at them and smirked, "I think they're here to talk about ghosts!" There was a dull thud and a muffled exclamation of 'ghosts?' before quick heavy footsteps all but ran up the stairs. Danny stepped back just as the door slammed open and his dad stepped out wearing a huge grin. Maddie followed not 10 seconds after. As soon as Jack started talking, it was obvious Sam and Dean were regretting their decision to come.  
"-and they really are fascinating creatures. Their ability to defy our laws of physics is just one of the things that makes them so interesting to study. Of course, we hunt them too, being that they're evil, nasty beings-"  
"Jack, dear, what did we talk about?"  
Jack looked sheepish and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, not all ghosts are evil. Just most of them."  
"Jack. The other thing we talked about."  
"Oh... right. Do you want some coffee? Or some fudge? We have lots of fudge."  
The three teens watched, amused at the bewildered and lost looks on the agents' faces.  
"Uh, no. Thanks. We're here to talk about Phantom," Big Sam replied, “If he's really the hero everyone thinks he is."  
Danny took that as his cue and spoke up. "Mom, we’re going upstairs. Shout if you need us."  
"Of course, honey." Maddie replied, sending her son a warm smile. Danny smiled back and headed up the stairs, Sam and Tucker not far behind.

When they were safe in his room, Danny collapsed onto the end of his bed with a groan. Sam nudged him out of the way so there was room for her, Tucker opting to sit on the chair instead.  
"Ran into some trouble, huh?" Sam said dryly. Tucker snickered while Danny groaned.  
"They showed up and just started shooting at me! I got hit by dad's de-ghoster and it short-circuited my powers for a while." He grimaced at the memory. "I had to hide in the woods like a fucking rabbit."  
"Technically-"  
"I don't care about technicalities, Sam." Danny sighed. "Whoever those guys are, I don't think they're FBI agents."  
"Maybe they're part of the Guys in White. Y'know, undercover and stuff," Tucker suggested, "Didn't think I'd ever see one out of a white suit though."  
Sam shook her head, "those knuckleheads? I don't think so. We haven't heard anything from them in months. Besides, I think those suits are melded onto their bodies. No way are those two part of the GiW," Sam frowned and looked at Danny as she seemed to think of something. "Maybe we should eavesdrop. See if we can find out any more information."  
Danny shook his head. "If I get desperate, I'll follow them around, but until then I think I'll be fine with not knowing." He looked between his two friends before telling them the weirdest part, "they wanted to know where my bones were."  
"Your bones?!" Both their jaws had dropped and they stared at Danny. Tucker grimaced when he saw his friend was being serious.  
"Ew, dude, that is just nasty! Why did they want to know that?" Without an answer, Danny just shrugged and they lapsed into silence. Out of everything the men had said to him, that had been the thing weighing most heavily on his thoughts. There was no explanation that he could think of that would warrant such a question. Other than them being extremely weird and disturbed.

The silence was broken by Sam. "They wanted to burn them." She said it so quietly that Danny barely heard her.  
"Huh?" Tucker stared at her in surprise. She looked up at the both of them, eyes glinting.  
"They wanted to burn your bones. Back when you first got your powers, I did a lot of research. Most of it was bullshit. Like, really stupid bullshit. I remember reading something about burning the remains of a ghost destroys it, or lets it crossover or something. If they read the same things I did, it would explain why they asked about your bones."  
"But-" Tucker began. Danny shook his head and cut him off  
"No, it doesn't matter. Whoever they are and whatever they wanted to do, we can worry about that later. The most important thing is that ghost." He looked to Sam. "Where is it?"  
She reached under his bed and brought out the thermos. "I put it here when we got back to stop your parents asking questions if they saw it." Danny took the container from her, glancing at the green light that confirmed a trapped ghost.  
"So," he held the thermos up, checking for a crack or anything that the ectopuss might use to escape, "what do we do with it?"  
"It murdered two people. Give it to your parents."  
"Tucker! That's as good as a death sentence and you know it!"  
"It deserves it! Or did you not see what was left of the body?"  
Sam sighed angrily and looked away from Tucker. "Can't you just pull rank on it, Danny?" At Danny's confused look, she elaborated, "you know, keep it away from Amity by making it know that it's your territory?"  
"No. I don't want to make Amity my territory, Sam. I just want to keep it safe."  
"It's already your territory, Danny, whether you like it or not. You've fought for it and claimed it as your own in the other ghosts' eyes."

Danny opened his mouth to argue against that, clearly not liking the idea that he could claim any place as his own at only 16, when his father's loud voice yelled for him from downstairs. The suddenness of the noise made all three jump and with only a little bit of hesitation, Sam and Tucker followed Danny out of the room. His parents and the not-FBI agents had all sat at the kitchen table, a box of fudge in the middle - though only Jack was eating any.  
"Danny-boy! These two men are ghost hunters like us!"  
"Well... just Hunters."  
Jack ploughed on, ignoring them, "they've come to get more information on ghosts! Isn't that great?"  
"Yeah, dad, super great. So why did you shout me down?"  
"Your father and I thought it would be a wonderful opportunity for you to learn more about others in our line of work" Maddie grinned at him, eyes sparkling with delight. Danny glanced at the two men and frowned, more than a little concerned.  
"Didn't you guys say you were FBI agents?" He asked. Feigning ignorance, he figured, was probably the best way to go. Sam and Tucker nodded in agreement. Dean and Sam exchanged looks and the former did a one-shoulder shrug.  
"It's kinda like an X-Files thing. Y'know, Mulder and Scully. All that stuff. We go out investigating paranormal cases - the ones that no-one else can solve."  
"So which one is Scully?" Sam asked with a grin. Danny and Tucker snorted with barely contained laughter as the two men instantly pointed to each other. Jack clapped down on Danny's shoulders, making him wince slightly.  
"Anyway, they want to come and kick ectoplasmic butt with us! You and your friends should come too!" He pulled out the Fenton Bazooka from underneath the sink so suddenly that the two men skidded backwards in their chairs, comical looks of surprise on their faces.  
"Uh... dad, I don't thin- ow!" Danny glared at Sam, who was staring back at him with a look that told him he'd be stupid if he turned away this opportunity. A glance at Tucker told him the same thing. He sighed and started again. "I mean, uh, yeah dad! That'd be great."  
Jack's grin got impossibly wider and his enthusiasm levels rose tenfold. "Great! Let's go now!" He grabbed the keys to GAV and almost knocked over the kitchen table trying to get outside as quickly as possible. The two men stood up hurriedly and cleared their throats.  
"Well actually, we were hoping we could do this tomorrow night instead?" Dean said, already grabbing his jacket and backing away to the door. Sam nodded, one arm already through his jacket sleeve as he concurred.  
"Yeah, we've got... things to do tonight." The men couldn't leave the house fast enough, their assurances that they were busy seeming a little too forced to be true. Jack, although looking quite clearly dejected, bought it and let them leave with the promise that they would definitely hunt those foul ectoplasmic monsters tomorrow night instead. He would show them how professional, full-time ghost hunters did their job, teach them a thing or two. And then they left in their old black car, engine loud in the quiet night.

 

The next day was torment for Danny and for Sam and Tucker too. Not wanting to be left alone with his parents and the strange men, Danny called his friends at least 20 times to make sure they would go with him that night. He needed the back up, he told them, otherwise he'd go insane. What if he got shot at because his parent's equipment targeted him? Sam and Tucker could cover for him if he needed to make a quick escape. They soon got fed up with constantly assuring him and set up a game of DOOM to distract him. It worked, thankfully. Danny hadn't been this nervous since he'd told Valerie his secret. There wasn't even any reason for him to be like this. It was just another routine ghost hunt with his parents - albeit with two strangers who were anything but feds.

The Fentons (with Sam and Tucker because, really, they had become honourary Fentons a fair few years ago ) were all geared up and waiting on the two men. The sun had set an hour ago, meaning Ghost Hour (a misnomer, really since the increased influx of ghosts lasted from 12am until 5am) was another 2 hours away. This left ample time for traps to be set and battle plans made. Danny had called Jazz earlier, updating her on what had been happening. She had had some interesting theories on who had set free the ectopuss and why, but as soon as she had been told about the strange FBI agents, she had lost all interest in the killer ghost. She wanted to know everything about them, asking so many questions that Danny had to fake a ghost attack just to get her off the phone. He knew she was only concerned for him and his safety, but the overprotective big sister thing was getting even more than he could bear now that she was in college. It had seemed to get worse with the distance, as if she felt he couldn't look after himself without her.

Still, even if it was annoying, her warnings to be careful were the only thing on his mind when the two men walked up to them. Now he was paying attention, he could recognise the way they walked; constantly tense, moving as silently as they could. It was the way he moved - the way he had learnt to move - after years of bullying and ghost attacks. It was the walk of prey constantly alert of the threat of danger. This annoyed Danny. They had shown themselves just last night to be not the hunted but the hunters. Even they had said so themselves, calling themselves hunters as a side job..

As Dean and Sam reached them, the tension left their bodies only a little and Jack launched straight into a spiel of all the traps they had set up that day and what traps were left to set up. As the adults conversed and planned, the teens were left to their own devices, and the trio made use of the short time given to them. Tucker got to work disabling the new upgraded Spectre Deflectors that Maddie had handed to them while Sam told them what she had found out.  
"There are these books by some guy - Carver something-or-other - about these guys who pretend to be FBI agents to investigate ghosts and stuff."  
"And that is relevant, why?"  
"I think they're probably LARPers taking it too far or something. I managed to find copies of a few books in the library. Here-" she reached into her bag and pulled one out, thrusting it into Danny's startled hands, "I didn't have to read much to find out that these guys are nutjobs. They took their names straight out of them."  
"...Mystery Spot'?" Tucker's spoken question mimicked Danny's mental one.  
"It's basically a rip-off of that Groundhog Day movie. Sam has to keep reliving the same day over and over again as some kind of joke by an angel."  
Danny stared at the image on the front cover, wondering whether he should laugh or cringe; at the overly-detailed muscles or the comical looks of horror on both of the men's faces as a piano fell on top of one of them. "Can I keep this?" The book was already halfway in his bag so the question wasn't necessary but Sam nodded anyway.  
"Go ahead. I've got plenty more. All of them with stupidly defined muscles on the front covers," Sam snorted and took her newly modified (defective) Spectre Deflector from Tucker, "that one is pretty entertaining if you ever get round to reading it."  
Danny grinned and accepted his Deflector, grateful that his two friends had his back in this.  
"Thanks," he clicked the belt in place, "you guys rock."  
"We know."

"You three ready?" Three heads whipped round simultaneously to the adults. The four of them stood in the glare of the GAV's headlights, Jack's form huge and imposing, Maddie casually holding the heavy Fenton Foamer over her shoulder like it weighed nothing, the two brothers standing in an easy slouch and looking for all the world like they were just going out for drinks. The sight of it was more intimidating that Danny cared to admit, even knowing that two of them were on his side and none of them knew his secret. He was suddenly more glad for Sam and Tucker standing at his side, supporting him. He sighed and nodded and all seven hunters turned to face whatever horrors the night would bring.

Witching hour had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! For you lot it doesn't seem that long (only a few months or so.. I think) but this story was posted on fanfiction.net TWO YEARS ago and on tumblr even before that. So this chapter has been a long time coming. This story wasn't originally supposed to be a multi-chapter, only a one shot. But on the demand of a few people, I started writing this chapter. It turned out okay I guess. But because this is still very much plotless, I am going to welcome any ideas anyone may have as to what could come next. There's no guarantee I will write it any time soon (I don't want to promise anything) but I won't take two years to write it this time, I promise. especially if I keep getting as much support as I have been getting. 
> 
> Thank you for kudosing and following and commenting. You guys rock. *grins*

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim one day after seeing an image. It was only ever meant to be a one shot, but after popular demand on tumblr (and on ff.net) I started looking at the possibility of more chapters. I knew there was potential so I figured I should write a chapter 2. I'm still figuring out the details, but I think I do have an idea. This will only be a few chapters long though. And the next chapter will be a while because I'm still trying to figure out exactly what needs to happen.


End file.
